First Name Basis
by drugged-on-chocolate
Summary: Just a oneshot about how Lily and James finally started going out. All reviews Very apreciated


* * *

**AN: PLease REVEIW! I know it's only a one shot, but it still needs reveiws!**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned Harry Potter...Sirius would suffice. oh well, i shall hang my head in shame!**

**D.O.G

* * *

**

"James wait!"

If it was nothing else it was the use of his first name. It had always been 'Potter', never James. He turned around his hands crossed across his chest, his hazel eyes looking into her intoxicating green pools, "mm?"

She caught up to him her hair streaming down her side and her eyes had a burning look in them that made him look to the ground.

"You can't do that you realise," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Can't do what?"

"Say something and then walk off like that."

"You didn't seem to want to say anything at the time," he still kept his eyes on the stone floor rather than looking her in the eyes.

"James, you told me that you loved me and you just walk off."

"I've told you all that before, you didn't say anything before and if you did you just scoffed. Why should this time be any different?"  
He was right, why was this time different.

_Maybe is was that she l-_

_NO! Don't admit to That_

_But then again, he didn't seem to have an ulterior motive this time. _

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

"_**LILY!" She whirled around at the sound of his voice rolling her eyes to her friends telling them she'd catch up with them. **_

"_**What is it Potter?"**_

"**_Look, Just for the record and don't get scared that I'm going to say this daily for the next month or so because I'm going to say this and then leave and never say this again. I mean, we leave Hogwarts for Ever tomorrow night and I don't want to leave without saying this .I don't want anything from you, you've made your feelings clear. But just this once let me say it without you telling me to bugger off or anything."_**

_**She was silently nodding before she could stop herself. **_

"**_Look, Lil, I Love You. I will always Love you, no matter what you say or do. It doesn't matter if you pull out one of your infamous jinxes on me. I'll still love you. Just…letting you know." And with that he walked off. _**

_**It was roughly 4.975 seconds before she ran after him.**_

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Because, this time I have an answer." She said nervously. "I know that I…haven't been that nice to you, in fact I've been downright horrible. I've lectured you, I've rolled my eyes at you…and yet, you haven't stopped. It shows you're determined at least."

James started to chuckled which made her smile and he loved her smile, her eyes…her in general actually. "Oh yeah, Lily, enough is enough alright? I've said my bit to you and now I can leave this place knowing that you know how much I love you. Now, I have to go and pack because I won't be able to tonight…one last full moon to howl away at."

Lily looked at him, what was he talking about?

"I'll see you the train I guess." She nodded, dumbstruck as he walked away from her. He walked away from Her!

She looked out the window to see the setting sun and saw Sirius and Peter run out to the Whomping Willow and watched as she saw … something, like a mirror was being reflected on the road down to the Willow. She sighed; she'd heard rumours about James's invisibility cloak, but to see it in action? She laughed through the beginnings of tears and ran down to the entrance hall.

Maybe if She chased Him for a bit, it was worth a shot.

She walked out to the twilight of the sunset taking a few moments to admire the sunset and then made her way cautiously toward the Willow. Despite the slightly manic personality of the tree, she really quite loved it. It had been planted the year she'd come with a warning attached saying that any student to go near it would suffer dire consequences, as if going near the tree wasn't a dire consequence enough.

She stood simply watching it for a minute wondering how the heck James and his mates had made it near it, it was a brutal thing.

She saw a rat near the stump of the tree from her vantage point, it looked vaguely familiar, but that aside, it touched something at the base of the tree and scurried down followed by a dog and a … stag? She blinked, she was seeing things. She looked again to see the rear end of a stag or white horse go into the ground near the tree.

She ran down while the Willow was still immobile quickly ducking the first branch to break free from its induced state. Lying flat against the trunk of the tree she searched around for any sign of what had happened. Then, she felt a patch of the ground that was slightly thinner than the rest, like it hid a trap door or something. She scrambled around until finally she found the opening and slipped inside not without scratching her arm on the way down.

She heard growling coming from down the dark corridor and followed the noise to satisfy her annoying curiosity. There was a door up ahead, and lights, she could hear voices, softly talking to one another while a fourth person screamed and suddenly it was quiet.

"One more time," said one voice she couldn't recognise in a whisper.

"Yeah, Ready Wormtail?"

"Are…are you s-sure about this Padfoot? What – what if we get caught?"

"We'd have been caught years ago," the first one laughed.

Then it was quiet except for the heavy breathing of what sounded like a large monster. There were flashes of red and gold light followed by a smaller flash of green as a dog barked and something growled in response.

She heard sniffing near the door and leant back hoping to almost fall into the wall so she wouldn't be caught. Who were these people? Where were James and the others?

There was a loud bark and another noise she couldn't make out broke out as there was a loud rumble from the room. She poked her head around to look inside, she held back a gasp as she saw a huge dog and a stag standing in front of the door a rat scurrying around their feet facing a gigantic wolf, or maybe a werewolf, the snout was a little long for a wolf. But who was a werewolf around here?

The wolf tried to pass the others before the dog turned to the stag, it seemed to say something as the stag came out of the room glowing gold.

Lily stared at it as it … glared at her? Was that possible? Until suddenly it wasn't a stag anymore. James stood in front of her his arms crossed across his chest again glaring at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I followed you," she said softly. "You're an animagus? Who's the wolf? Is Sirius the dog?"

James groaned and led her back up to the Willow casually pressing on the knot in the tree as they went up. "Lil, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"I've seen that," she said, she wasn't angry with him; she didn't know if she could be. "James, I think you'd better explain what's going on."

"Right," he walked over to the lake with her easily keeping in step with him. "Well, first things first, you can't tell anyone you realise?"  
Lily nodded, "I wouldn't."

James smiled, "Good. Well, right then, I guess I should start with Remus." He sat down on the edge of the lake keeping a watchful eye on the Willow. Lily sat next to him not realising that this would be the closet they'd ever been before. "Remus is the werewolf, he was bitten when he was young but Greyback." Lily's eyes widened to the size of billiard balls.

"Greyback?"  
"Didn't I just say that?" despite it he was smiling. "Yes, bloody Greyback."

"Wow…wait. That 'furry little problem-"

James broke out laughing, "yeah, that. Well, this would be it. Sirius and I figured it out in our…third year I think. Then in our fifth, we were trying to think of a way to make it a little bit better for him I guess. We found this book _Most Potent Potions,_ quite a good find actually. Showed us exactly what we were meant to be doing. Then the next month…well…we were in the Shrieking Shack and we tried it out. Been doing it every month for years now."

Lily laughed softly. "I always knew something was up. You guys always looked so beaten up."

James laughed, "not entirely our fault. Surprisingly, some people don't particularly like random animals coming up behind him."

Lily laughed harder this time wondering why she hadn't seen this James before. "Remus will be fine tomorrow right?"

James shrugged, "he's always a little worn out. He'll sleep the entire train ride home and then some."

"Is there anything I can do?"  
James smiled sincerely. "He likes Hot Chocolate, how about you come back in the morning."

"Great, I'll do that." James helped her to her feet realising that their faces were mere inches from each other. James coughed as Lily shook her head and walked off towards the castle turning around once again to see a snow white stag head back towards the murderous Willow.

Lily woke up early the next morning and after dragging on some muggle clothes to head down to the kitchens to grab five hot chocolates, a few blankets and some of Remus's clothes a boy in his dorm had given her and wandered down to the Whomping Willow amide the moment when morning had just arrived and mist covered the school grounds with a white powder. A rat she now recognised as Peter squeaked and froze the tree with one of his paws. Lily thanked him before walking down the corridor to the room from last night.

She smiled as James greeted her thanking her for the drink. James and Sirius had obviously talked earlier about how he'd told Lily as he walked up to her and smiled. "Thanks Evans," he said taking the drink from her.

"That's Lily," she smiled setting one drink in front of the rat who promptly turned to Peter in his pyjamas and then turned to the huddled creature that was Remus Lupin. She placed a blanket over him and shook him awake. "Remus," she whispered as the others watched her. "Remus, wake up. It's me, Lily. I have hot chocolate for you."

Remus opened one bleary eye, "what are you doing here?"

"Being obsessive and bring you a drink, come on. Get up," she said kindly. "We're going home in a few hours."

Remus smiled not seeming to mind that someone had told her about his wolfism. He wrapped the blankets around himself as he held the mug in his hands warming them slowly. The cuts and bruises that riddled his face seemed more defined as he sat there with Lily watching him.

Suddenly she smiling, "so, what did the maurderers do for their final showdown?" she asked.

"Final showdown?" James scoffed, "I don't think so. We're not giving this up for anything."

Lily smiled and placed the clothes down next to Remus. "Come on o furry one. Breakfast is being served."

A while later, Remus walked up to the tree slowly leaning on Sirius and James while Peter went ahead and pressed the button.

Lily walked next to James smiling as a few of her friends came up to her and stopped suddenly upon seeing the boys with her.

"Lil? What happened?" One particular friend asked.

"Nothing? Why would anything have happened?"

"You're standing next to James Potter without being spelled?"

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "So? It's ok."

The friends walked off looking over their shoulders occasionally making Lily snigger. James and the others walked over to the Gryffindor table sitting down and piling food onto Remus's plate.

Lily slipped into the place next to James who smiled a small smile at her. "Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem." She answered.

The train pulled up at the station and as James and Lily followed Remus and Sirius through the barrier suddenly they were all quiet again. Lily saw her parents looking at her happily and her sister not looking at her at all and then she looked at James's parents, quietly smiling.

She turned to James as they placed their bags near Sirius and Remus's but before James could utter some sort of good bye, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back and looking him directly in the eyes. "Just so you know, I promise not to scoff this time."

James laughed surprisedly before kissing Lily again this time picking her up and twirling her around. Remus and Sirius laughed loudly as Petunia glared at them coldly.

"I'll see you soon wont I?" She said biting her lip.

"You won't be able to keep me away. You forget just how determined I am."

She sighed and after hugging Remus and Sirius goodbye walked off with her parents not worried for the future in the slightest.

* * *

**Now you see that bluey purply button down there? if you just press it and write some words in the little box that comes up you'll make Sarah VERY happy and she'll send you some virtual food or sustanance of some kind**


End file.
